


La herida y el cuchillo

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Hannibal (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crime, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, graphic violence because psychopaths, lots of knives, the stabbing is the connection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: En Florencia, Villanelle y Hannibal escogen a la misma víctima y se preparan para cazarla. Mientras tanto, a bordo de un avión con destino a Palermo, Will y Eve conversan sobre los peligros que conlleva perseguir psicópatas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ambas series tienen muchos paralelismos entre sí y desde hace tiempo quería escribir un crossover al respecto. La historia está situada después de la primera temporada de Killing Eve y después de la segunda temporada de Hannibal, pero no seguirá el canon oficial de las dos series aunque sí traté de incluir elementos de cada universo.

**Capítulo I: Los placeres violentos tienen finales violentos**

Cruzó la _piazza _con paso decidido y elegante, el _clic clac_ de sus tacones atrajo a varias jóvenes embelesadas con su estilo, turistas en shorts y sandalias con cámaras en sus manos. A su espalda el Duomo sobresalía, símbolo por excelencia de la ciudad. El aire de Florencia le sentaba bien no por el olor a historia que se respiraba en cada una de sus calles, sino por la gran cantidad de tiendas de ropa masculina en las aceras. No podía esperar a vestir todos esos trajes y corbatas que veía en los escaparates, su último paso por la Toscana fue fugaz.

Sonrió a las jóvenes, una sonrisa amplia y cómplice, una gesto falso para quitárselas de encima. Antes de entrar a la Galería Uffizi compró un cuaderno y un lápiz, a su objetivo le gustaban las universitarias ingenuas, le gustaba alardear de su extenso conocimiento de los cuadros que se exhibían allí. ¿Por qué Los Doce querían muerto a un experto en arte renacentista, arrogante y depravado sexual? No lo sabía ni le interesaba, le pagaban por matar y era muy buena haciéndolo. Antes de eso le ordenaron asesinar a un académico del mismo campo, un tal doctor Roman Fell, le siguió el rastro hasta una fiesta en París y después lo perdió, Konstantin la reprendió mucho por el fallo y se negó a entregarle más dinero para sus gastos.

El objetivo mordió el anzuelo con una facilidad apabullante y se acercó a ella, mirándola de un modo libidinoso. Al final de su interpretación de _El Nacimiento de Venus_ abrió la boca sorprendida, un estímulo a su ego engrandecido, el toque final de su acercamiento inicial. No iba a matarlo en la galería, frente a todos los visitantes, aunque sin duda habría sido un logro más en la lista de asesinatos. Iba a hacerlo cuando estuvieran a solas, en la intimidad de una cita, cuando tuviera a la mano un cuchillo con el cual sacarle esos ojos de viejo verde.

Después de concretar la cita se quedó en la Galería, paseando alrededor con una mueca de obstinación en su rostro. Los museos la aburrían, no entendía por qué la gente se pasaba horas y horas viendo un cuadro pintando quinientos años atrás. Lo suyo eran los disfraces e idear nuevas maneras de hacer su trabajo, clavarle a alguien una horquilla envenenada y luego ponerse un vestido de Alexander McQueen. Se quedó largo rato parada frente a _La_ _Primavera_ de Botticelli, tratando de comprender qué veían los visitantes en aquel cuadro tan insulso.

―Hermoso, ¿no es así? Cuanto más uno lo mira más fascinante resulta.

Miró al hombre sentado en la banca a su lado. Hablaba italiano con un fuerte acento de Europa del Este, tenía una libreta de dibujo en su mano y vestía un traje color vino por el cual habría podido matar.

―Sí, como sea.

―Venus en el centro, un pícaro Céfiro en medio de los árboles y arriba Cupido, listo para atravesar con su flecha a una de las Gracias… Amor y muerte, dos caras de la misma moneda.

La frase del hombre la hizo pensar en Eve. Se acarició la herida con la mano, sobre la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta, aquella que le ella le hizo en su apartamento en París. La puñalada la tomó por sorpresa y al mismo tiempo la excitó, era una declaración expresa de amor. Eve la apuñaló porque quería verla muerta, porque solo la muerte podría acabar con esa obsesión que la consumía y las personas cometen cualquier clase de locuras cuando aman a alguien.

―¿Qué ve usted?

―Yo solo veo a un montón de personas en batas.

―Esa no es la respuesta que daría una estudiante de arte.

―Es la respuesta que yo doy.

―Entonces tengo que decir que escogió la carrera equivocada, el arte debe mover a las personas, hacerles sentir algún tipo de sensación.

―¿Por qué hablas de ese modo, como si fueras un príncipe de Disney?

―Defecto de crianza, mis padres me educaron como un príncipe. Me llamo Roman Fell.

A Hannibal le hizo gracia la cara de sorpresa que puso la chica cuando escuchó su nombre falso. Podía engañar a cualquiera con ese disfraz de estudiante de arte pero no a él, ninguna universitaria usaba tacones Gucci ni ese costoso conjunto blanco que llevaba puesto.

Villanelle casi se echa a reír ahí mismo, si aquel era el doctor Fell entonces ella era la Virgen María. Su cabello rubio y sus pómulos prominentes diferían seriamente con las facciones del hombre que vio en la fotografía que le enviaron Los Doce.

―Soy Antonella Benedetto.

―Encantado, _signorina_ Benedetto. Perdone la pregunta, ese perfume que está usando… ¿es La Villanelle?

―¿Puedes olerlo desde ahí?

―Puedo oler muchas cosas.

Un nombre falso, un acento ruso bajo el perfecto italiano y una herida cicatrizándose en el vientre.

―Exquisito aroma, tan solo procure no perder la cabeza como la condesa Du Barry.

―Sé cuidarme sola.

Villanelle salió de la sala, soltándose el cabello y poniéndose unos lentes oscuros. Hannibal centró su atención en el experto en arte con el que ella había estado hablando, planeaba matarlo por la grosería que este le hizo durante una reunión de académicos. El experto de inmediato aceptó la invitación de ir a cenar a su _palazzo_, sin saber que él mismo acabaría siendo la cena.

Dibujó en la libreta la silueta de Mercurio, la última pieza faltante de su reproducción del cuadro. Delineó los rizos negros del cabello y agregó una barba ligera al mentón, no necesitaba tener enfrente a Will para poder dibujarlo, tenía sus facciones guardadas en su Palacio Mental, dentro de la habitación completamente reservada a él, muy cerca de la de Mischa. En ocasiones le sorprendía la gran cantidad de expresiones faciales guardadas allí: ira, tristeza, retraimiento, desafío... un mosaico de emociones abrumadoras y en todas tan hermoso como el Mercurio.

Pero él le traicionó de la peor forma, le hizo creer que la taza estaba unida de nuevo, que su sueño de tener una familia no era un anhelo irrealizable. Apuñalarlo fue a la vez un acto de despecho y un acto amoroso, deseaba herirlo por su engaño pero al mismo tiempo quería otorgarle una muestra de lo mucho que lo amaba. Bedelia le dijo una vez que la única manera de perdonar a Will era comiéndoselo, él pensaba que hacía falta mucho más que eso para olvidarlo.

El experto no llegó a su _palazzo_ esa noche y tampoco envió una nota de disculpa. Furioso por esta demostración de malos modales empacó los utensilios de cocina en un maletín, decidido a desmembrarlo en su propia casa y llevarse consigo los órganos que viera más deliciosos. Cuando llegó al domicilio encontró al experto amarrado a una silla, vivo todavía, pero con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías.

A su nariz le llegó un aroma agradable, el perfume de una mujer.

―Una demostración muy vulgar, _signorina_ Benedetto, yo lo habría matado antes de sacarle los ojos.

Villanelle se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando miró a Hannibal, el traje de plástico que llevaba puesto era hilarante y ridículo.

―¡Pareces una salchicha empaquetada!

―No me gusta ensuciar mi ropa.

―¡Oh, vamos! No es como si te faltara el dinero.

―Hay cosas en esta vida que no tienen precio.

―Todo en esta vida tiene un precio.

―No en su caso, usted continuaría matando aún si no le pagaran por ello. ¿No es así, _signorina_ Benedetto? ¿O debería llamarla Villanelle?

Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa, mirándola fijamente. Había visto muchos sicarios en su vida, hombres y mujeres atormentados por el peso de su labor, personas que vivían sin ningún tipo de conexión con otros. La chica que tenía a su frente era diferente de todos ellos, le gustaba llamar la atención y se vanagloriaba de lo que hacía, una psicópata en todo su esplendor. Un espía británico que trabajaba como profesor adjunto en la Universidad de Florencia le brindó toda la información necesaria, inducido por un cóctel de drogas fuertes.

Puso el maletín sobre la mesa del comedor y sacó los utensilios.

―Puede quedarse con los ojos, son muy difíciles de cocinar. Me interesan más los pulmones y el hígado.

―¡Ah, ah! Este es mío, yo lo vi primero.

―Las niñas tienen que aprender a compartir.

―Cuando estaba en prisión conocí a una caníbal, la llamaban “Galina La Comeniñas”. ¿Quieres saber lo que le hice, doctor Lecter?

Villanelle tomó un cuchillo de la mesa, el mismo con el que le había sacado los ojos al experto. Antes de mutilarlo se tomó el tiempo de navegar en Internet y encontró en la página de los más buscados del FBI la fotografía del hombre del traje vino. Los caníbales no la asustaban, había degollado a Galina y esperaba hacer lo mismo con él.

Hannibal agrandó su sonrisa antes de quitarse el traje de plástico con ceremonia.

―Grosera y maleducada, quizás deba comerme su hígado primero.

Villanelle avanzó hacia él con el cuchillo en alto, una vez muerto le arrancaría de la boca esa lengua pretenciosa y después saquearía su armario. Hannibal esquivó la estocada con agilidad, dio varios pasos en medio círculo y le aprisionó el cuello desde atrás, la chica era alta pero él era más alto, la sofocaría de la misma manera en que sofocó a Miriam Lass. Villanelle soltó el cuchillo, respirando con dificultad, y le golpeó el estómago con los codos varias veces.

Ambos ignoraron los gritos de auxilio del experto.

Hannibal resistió los embistes lo mejor que pudo, esperando el momento en que su oponente cayera desmayada al suelo, pero no previó el talonazo en sus testículos. El dolor lo dobló en dos y finalmente lo arrojó al suelo. Villanelle tomó aire, cogió el cuchillo del suelo y se acercó a donde estaba.

―¿Últimas palabras?

―Sí, no corte la carótida, ensuciará el traje.

―Ok.

Villanelle se hincó sobre él y paseó el cuchillo por su cuello de izquierda a derecha, sin saber dónde cortar. Hannibal sonrió de medio lado, la chica no tenía idea de dónde estaba la carótida, su conocimiento anatómico era vago y empírico. La golpeó con el puño en el vientre, sobre la herida que tenía.

―La duda, el peor enemigo de un asesino.

Villanelle se curvó en el suelo, el golpe fue inesperado y muy doloroso. La sangre de la herida manchó la tela brocada de la blusa que llevaba puesta. En voz alta profirió varios insultos, haciendo uso de la última treta que le quedaba.

Hannibal arqueó la cabeza hacia un lado y tomó uno de sus cuchillos curvados de la mesa, cojeando a causa del golpe en sus testículos.

―Pocas cosas son tan intolerables para mí como la grosería y la chabacanería, he matado personas por ofensas menores a las que usted ha dicho. Tenía planeado estrangularla primero y después comerme su hígado, pero ahora me contentaré con sacarle los intestinos de ese vientre esbelto.

Villanelle esperó pacientemente a que se inclinara sobre ella. Lo dejó regodearse con la visión de su vientre ensangrentado y su semblante retorcido de dolor. Esperó como una leona al acecho de su presa.

―¿Qué prefiere, un corte horizontal o vertical?

Villanelle murmuró la respuesta en voz baja, asegurándose así un acercamiento del rostro de su oponente. El cuchillo de repuesto que tenía entre sus ropas no alcanzó a herirle el cuello pero sí el hombro. Hannibal gruñó de dolor y se alejó de ella con una mano puesta sobre su herida.

Villanelle se levantó del suelo, cubriéndose el vientre con una mano.

―Una mujer nunca sale de casa sin un cuchillo extra.

―Astuta como el diablo, le reconozco eso.

Solo hasta entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que su víctima inicial no estaba en la silla, el experto de algún modo se había desatado y ahora se arrastraba desesperado hacia lo que él creía que era una puerta. Los dos dejaron caer al suelo sus respectivos cuchillos, no valía la pena seguir luchando, una presa mucho más apetecible clamaba por ayuda.

―Yo lo mato y tú lo cocinas, ¿qué te parece? ―dijo Villanelle en inglés, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

―Un trato justo, pero antes debemos curar nuestras heridas.

―¿Puedo ver cómo lo cocinas?

―Por supuesto.

Hannibal abrió el maletín y sacó el pequeño botiquín médico que siempre llevaba consigo para sedar a sus víctimas. Su caballerosidad no le permitió curarse primero, la herida de la chica era más grave que la suya. Villanelle se estremeció cuando sintió el ardor del alcohol sobre su herida y lo miró coserla en silencio.

―Coses como una abuela. ¡Ay, eso duele!

―Me gradué en Medicina antes de especializarme en Psiquiatría. Por favor, manténgase quieta, ya casi termino.

―¿Haces esto con tu comida? ¿Los coses antes de comértelos?

―Solo a aquellos que se lo merecen. Esta herida es muy reciente, ¿quién se la hizo?

―Alguien que me ama.

Villanelle sonrió al recordar a Eve y lo que sucedió en su apartamento en París. Hannibal sonrió en consonancia con ella, él también había apuñalado por amor. Después de dar la última puntada procedió a vendarse la herida del hombro con precisión milimétrica.

Entre ambos arrastraron al experto hasta la cocina, ahí Villanelle le cortó el cuello con uno de los cuchillos que encontró y se sentó sobre el fregadero a observar. Hannibal buscó un lugar adecuado para desmembrarlo, consideraba un sacrilegio manchar una cocina tan espléndida con sangre y vísceras. Afortunadamente, encontró una despensa bien provista tras una puerta y se llevó el cuerpo hasta ese lugar.

―¿Qué plato prepararás?

―Todo a su debido momento, la expectativa abre más el apetito.

Villanelle observó todo el proceso con el mismo interés de una niña que va al zoológico por primera vez. Cuando consideró que la mejor parte había pasado dio un salto al suelo y subió al segundo piso de la casa. Ahí encontró una habitación para invitados con un armario lleno de hermosos vestidos, regalos costosos para las muchas amantes del experto. Se los probó frente al espejo y escogió aquel que más le gustó. Hannibal abrió bien los ojos cuando la vio bajar las escaleras, la chica era una compilación de los modales más ordinarios pero tenía buen gusto al vestir.

―Encontré varios trajes allá arriba. Pruébatelos, estás hecho un desastre.

Hannibal se puso el traje que consideró más adecuado para la ocasión y cuando bajó las escaleras encontró a Villanelle sentada en el comedor, en medio de adornos rotos y manchas de sangre en el suelo, expectante ante lo que serviría. Si alguien los hubiera visto en ese momento habría pensado que se trataba de una cita extravagante entre dos enamorados.

El _antipasto_ fue servido junto con un vino tradicional de la Toscana encontrado en la despensa.

―Somos lo que comemos, señorita Villanelle, aquello que consumimos se adhiere a nosotros y se mezcla con lo que ya está dentro.

―¡Ni que lo digas! Anoche le comí el coño a una coreana y desde entonces tengo un sabor a _kimchi_ en la lengua.

Hannibal rodó los ojos cuando escuchó la inapropiada respuesta, la chica sin lugar a dudas era la comensal más chabacana que había tenido en toda su vida. Villanelle tomó varios trozos del hígado del experto con su tenedor, se lo acercó a la boca, mirando fijamente a su acompañante, y se echó a reír a carcajadas antes de bajar el tenedor.

―¿De veras creías que iba a comerlo? El canibalismo no me va, hay cosas más interesantes para comer allá afuera.

―No se puede vivir siempre de comida rápida.

―Soy más cara que eso.

―Yo también.

La ceremonia con que Hannibal comió el _antipasto_ hizo reír más a Villanelle.

―¡Eres tan pretencioso! Todo ese vino y esos platillos, ¿a quién tratas de impresionar?

―A nadie más que a mí mismo, necesito estar rodeado de extravagancia, de otra manera me aburriría fácilmente. Esa es la condena de personas como nosotros.

―¿“Personas como nosotros”?

―Usted sabe a qué me refiero.

Villanelle sonrió. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería con esa frase: psicópatas sofisticados, incapaces de encontrar mejores distracciones de que las que proveía un asesinato bien hecho, manipuladores y encantadores por naturaleza.

―¿Recuerdas la primera vez que mataste a alguien? ―preguntó, bebiendo vino de la copa.

―Por supuesto. Era un carnicero francés, insultó a mi tía y lo decapité con una _tantō_ japonesa, yo tenía trece años.

―La mía fue a los dieciséis años, era el esposo de mi profesora de francés, lo castré en su propia casa.

―Un placer indescriptible, ¿no es así?

―Sí.

Hannibal olió el vino antes de beberlo.

―Quizás usted y yo no somos tan diferentes como lo creíamos al principio.

―¡Tonterías! Eres viejo y anticuado, yo soy joven y hermosa.

-No negaré que le doblo la edad pero no subestime mi experiencia, podría matarla en este mismo momento.

―¿Cómo? ¿Envenenando mi comida? ¡Qué miedo!

―Por supuesto que no, no le haría eso a la comida.

Villanelle tomó el cuchillo del plato y se enrolló un mechón de su cabello en el dedo, sonriendo con malicia. Hannibal la miró fijamente, masticando entretanto el último trozo del _antipasto_, consciente de que su cena iba a verse interrumpida. Tal y como Shakespeare lo había dicho siglos atrás, los placeres violentos terminaban siempre en finales violentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Villanelle es un personaje creado por Luke Jennings y utilizado en la serie de BBC América "Killing Eve". Hannibal Lecter fue creado por Thomas Harris y utilizado en la serie de la NBC "Hannibal".
> 
> 2\. El título del fic lo tomé de un verso de Charles Baudelaire en su poema "El Heauton Timoroumenos."
> 
> 3\. La condesa Du Barry fue una aristócrata guillotinada durante la Revolución Francesa. En los libros de Jennings, Villanelle escoge su nombre en honor al perfume favorito de este personaje histórico.
> 
> 4\. El antipasto es un platillo de entrada de la gastronomía italiana.
> 
> 5\. El kimchi es un platillo propio de la gastronomía coreana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: El encanto de la oscuridad**

Se sentó en la única silla esquinera que vio y puso el maletín en el suelo, cerca de sus pies. La terminal de pasajeros estaba abarrotada, turistas de todas las nacionalidades hablando en un sinfín de idiomas. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, aislándose de cualquier sonido a su alrededor, hundiéndose en la tranquilidad de su arroyo mental. En medio de las aguas se preguntó por qué había preferido el vuelo con escala en París en vez del vuelo directo desde Virginia. ¿Miedo? No, se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. La necesidad de tener tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer una vez que llegara a Palermo.

La voz de Abigail, a su lado, lo devolvió a la realidad.

―¿Crees que él esté ahí?

―La Capilla Palatina es su vestíbulo, estará ahí.

Abigail sonrió con ternura y él le devolvió la misma sonrisa, ignorando las miradas atónitas de los pasajeros a su alrededor. Le hablaba a una alucinación, lo sabía bien, Abigail había sido asesinada un año atrás, el castigo por haberse rehusado a huir con Hannibal. La taza había sido rota, unida y quebrada de nuevo, en el mundo de Hannibal ya no había lugar para ella, en el de él siempre habría uno, en lo más profundo del arroyo.

La azafata le ofreció cordero y jugo de naranja con una sonrisa amena. Tomó el cordero, divertido con la idea de lo que habría pensado Hannibal de su cocción. Se acarició la herida del vientre con una mano, sobre la camisa que llevaba puesta, la sonrisa que Hannibal le dejó antes de desaparecer y por la cual había estado varios meses en el hospital. Cada vez que se la acariciaba la misma reflexión inquietante aparecía en su cabeza: lo que habría sido de Hannibal, de él mismo y de Abigail si hubiera aceptado huir con ambos, si hubiera elegido hacerle caso a su deseo de huir. Quizás los tres estarían en esos momentos en alguna villa de la costa italiana, siendo una familia.

―¡Gracias a Dios, no hay ningún niño cerca!

Miró bien a la mujer parada en el pasillo del avión, al lado de su fila de asientos. Tenía rasgos asiáticos, cabello largo alborotado y una expresión que gritaba a todas luces “¡soy un desastre andante!” Su ropa no era menos caótica que su rostro: chaqueta demasiado ancha para su cuerpo, pantalones viejos y calzado deportivo. No era joven ni tampoco vieja, más cercana a su edad de lo que el look desgarbado aparentaba.

―Los niños están sentados en las filas de enfrente.

―¡Qué alivio! Ronco mucho y eso siempre los hace llorar.

Eve aderezó su comentario con una risa incómoda, no podía evitarlo, cuanto más nerviosa se encontraba más indiscreciones compartía con extraños. Este desconocido en particular parecía sacado de una película: apocado, de poco contacto visual y algo misterioso. Después de poner la valija de mano en el portaequipaje y amarrarse el cabello en un moño simple se sentó en el asiento libre al lado de él, el lugar que le correspondía.

Se movió hacia los lados, buscando el punto perfecto para acomodarse y dormir. Necesitaba descansar, no había podido hacerlo desde aquel fatídico día, el día en que apuñaló a Villanelle en el vientre. Desde entonces el remordimiento y las pesadillas no la dejaban conciliar el sueño por las noches.

―Puedo darle mi lugar. ―dijo el desconocido, tratando de levantarse.

―¡Oh, no se preocupe! Estoy bien aquí.

Will volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, mirando a la mujer con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo: piernas inquietas, respiración agitada e incapacidad para mantenerse en una sola posición, síntomas inequívocos de una gran intranquilidad. Internamente maldijo su empatía, no quería sentir su desesperación, no en ese avión a punto de despegar.

Eve consiguió dormirse poco después del despegue, apenas un rato. Soñó con Villanelle y con lo que sucedió en su apartamento. En el sueño se lavó las manos varias veces, desesperada por quitar la sangre de sus dedos. Villanelle, entretanto, la veía con una sonrisa burlona, totalmente consciente de que jamás podría limpiarlas. Despertó sobresaltada y mucho más intranquila que antes.

A falta de tener algo que hacer a doce mil pies de altura fijó su atención en lo que hacía el desconocido a su lado. Miraba una serie de fotografías sobre la mesa, escenas de crímenes bastante explícitas. La disposición artística de los cuerpos desmembrados la fascinó, nunca había visto nada parecido, ni siquiera en los crímenes de Villanelle.

―¡Son geniales! ―exclamó de repente.

Will la miró con una ceja levantada, había sacado las fotografías de su maletín a escondidas, confiado en que su acompañante dormía. Lo sorprendió más la vehemencia de la frase que el gesto de fascinación, las personas comunes y corrientes no pensaban en crímenes como algo genial digno de ser apreciado, tal cual pieza de arte. Usualmente los consideraban repulsivos y aterradores, una afrenta a su propia seguridad.

Eve trató de disculparse, era evidente que su fisgoneo había molestado al desconocido.

―Lo lamento, no quise ser entrometida.

―¿No está asustada?

―No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

―Las personas normales se asustan cuando ven este tipo de fotografías.

―Yo estoy lejos de ser una persona normal.

Eve no fue capaz de contener otra risa incómoda. Decía la verdad, no era una persona normal, jamás lo había sido. Las personas normales no se obsesionaban con psicópatas, no los perseguían a través de toda Europa, no los apuñalaban ni después se subían en un avión a seguir su rastro, dejando un matrimonio tambaleante atrás. No podía simplemente olvidar a Villanelle y regresar a su antiguo trabajo, la obsesión la había consumido por completo.

―¿Eres detective? ―preguntó, sin despegar los ojos de las fotografías.

―Algo así. ―Will la miró con un renovado interés, la mujer ya no lucía nerviosa. Al contrario, estaba terriblemente emocionada.

―Yo también lo soy, trabajo para el MI5.

Eve se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras, los buenos agentes de inteligencia nunca revelaban su ocupación a extraños, se inventaban empleos falsos y después desaparecían misteriosamente como en las novelas de James Bond. La expresión de curiosidad en el rostro del desconocido la hizo enrojecer de vergüenza.

―¿Vas a atraparlo? ―preguntó para cambiar de tema.

―¿A quién?

―Al que mató a todas esas personas de las fotografías.

Will permaneció en un silencio sepulcral. No iba a Palermo a atrapar a Hannibal, iba ahí a sentir su presencia, a verlo todo a través de sus ojos. No podía vivir _con_ él (no después de lo que le había hecho a Abigail) pero tampoco podía estar _sin_ él. Hannibal era la única persona en el mundo capaz de entender las complejidades de su desorden empático, el único con la capacidad de ayudarle a comprender por qué le fascinaba tanto hurgar en el lado oscuro de la mente humana.

―¿Alguna vez ha sentido que se fusiona… que no hay diferencia entre usted y ellos?

Eve comprendió la pregunta al instante y suspiró. Ellos, los criminales con los que ambos debían lidiar en sus respectivos trabajos, los psicópatas que drenaban sus energías y les hacían perder la difusa línea entre lo bueno y lo malo. Muchas veces se preguntaba si quería _estar_ con Villanelle, convertirse en la Bonnie de su Clyde y vivir todo tipo de aventuras a su lado, o _ser_ Villanelle, sentir en su propia piel la adrenalina de asesinar a alguien por mero placer. Niko solía decirle que pasaba más tiempo pensando en ella del que era saludable y en un principio achacó el comentario a los celos, poco tiempo después la verdad la golpeó con una fuerza brutal.

―Sí… ¡Oh Dios, sí! ―respondió, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

Will sintió que miraba su reflejo en un espejo cristalino. De repente, la mujer dejó de ser para él una desconocida en un avión, ambos compartían más algo más que las charlas banales sobre el clima y el estado del aeropuerto, la perspectiva aterradora de perder la identidad en el proceso de perseguir a un criminal.

―¿Cree que exista una manera de desvincularse?

―No lo sé…

Eve respondió con la verdad. No lo sabía, estaba en realidad muy lejos de saberlo, en el proceso de perseguir a Villanelle había aprendido que dentro de sí misma existía una oscuridad latente, propia, gestándose quizás desde antes de conocer a Villanelle, una oscuridad que la llevó a hundir un cuchillo en el vientre de ella sin titubear.

Will reformuló la pregunta en su mente. ¿Desvincularse de Hannibal? No, ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos estaban demasiado unidos, allí donde uno fuera el otro lo seguiría en un extraño cortejo sin fin. Nunca se conocía mejor que cuando estaba con él, el laberinto que era su mente se tornaba menos intrincado cuando escuchaba sus palabras.

El avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Palermo al mediodía. Eve se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y caminó por el pasillo con la valija en su mano, solo hasta que estuvo en la puerta se dio cuenta de su error. No halló a nadie en el asiento de al lado cuando regresó apresurada a su fila, había pasado más de una hora hablando de crímenes y de psicópatas con un sujeto del cual no sabía ni el nombre.

Will tomó un taxi del aeropuerto al Palacio de los Normandos, allí vio el vestíbulo del Palacio Mental de Hannibal en todo su esplendor. La Capilla Palatina estaba impregnada de su esencia, desde los mosaicos del suelo hasta el Cristo Pantocrátor del altar. Hannibal no era Dios pero le encantaba desafiarlo y nada lo emocionaba más que pensar en iglesias derrumbadas en media misa. También encontró algo más: una escena de crimen, un hombre desmembrado y moldeado en forma de un corazón humano gigante.

Un investigador de Florencia se le acercó, un hombre que como él había dedicado su vida a perseguir al objeto de su obsesión… el Monstruo de Florencia, el asesino que transformaba sus crímenes en reproducciones de Botticelli. Fue entonces cuando lo supo, Hannibal estaba Florencia, había ido allí a sanar su corazón roto con arte.

A pocos kilómetros de ahí, Eve mantenía una conversación en mal italiano con el cocinero de un restaurante muy frecuentado por la mafia siciliana. El cocinero le contó, a escondidas de su jefe, cómo había visto a una camarera de cabello corto negro llevar una orden de _arancini_ a un pez gordo de la organización. El hombre comió un arancino y pocos minutos después cayó muerto al suelo, atragantado por varias agujas puestas en el relleno. La policía se llevó las grabaciones del circuito de cámaras del restaurante y activó una alerta de búsqueda para dar con el paradero de la misteriosa camarera. Nadie más la volvió a ver desde ese día, fue como si la tierra misma se la hubiera tragado.

Eve sonrió satisfecha, Villanelle aún no había perdido su afición por los disfraces y los asesinatos creativos, con cada “trabajo” realizado se volvía más y más escurridiza. El cocinero le confió algo más: la camarera le dijo antes de desaparecer que estaba harta de Sicilia, que muy pronto se iría a probar suerte a la Toscana, donde todo era más glamoroso.

En el vestíbulo del hotel abrió su laptop y compró en línea el boleto del primer avión hacia Florencia, la ciudad del eterno glamour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Will Graham y Abigail Hobbs son personajes creado por Thomas Harris y utilizados en la serie de la NBC "Hannibal" . Eve Polastri fue creada por Luke Jennings y usada en la serie de BBC América "Killing Eve".
> 
> 2\. Cristo Pantocrátor es una representación pictórica de Jesús dando la bendición en el arte bizantino y románico.
> 
> 3\. Los arancini son una especie de bolas de pasta de arroz rellenas al gusto, propios de la gastronomía siciliana.
> 
> 4\. En cuanto a por qué Will no tutea, me pareció que no era lo adecuado que lo hiciera, él en realidad es muy reservado y no se tomaría tal confianza con una desconocida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Simpatía por el diablo**

Florencia le pareció muy distinta de Palermo: histórica, templada en su clima y abarrotada de turistas por doquier. En el vestíbulo de la Galería Uffizi se quedó estática por un momento, extrañada de que su búsqueda la hubiera llevado hasta ese lugar. Villanelle no se sentía movida por el arte, le parecía aburrido y consideraba una gran pérdida de tiempo sentarse a observar un cuadro o una escultura.

Dentro de la sala dedicada a Botticelli se detuvo frente a _El Nacimiento de Venus_, el mismo lugar en el que varios testigos habían visto al desaparecido experto en arte renacentista del museo hablar con una joven rubia vestida con un conjunto blanco. La imagen mental de Villanelle disfrazada de estudiante de arte le pareció graciosa y la idea de que un académico de renombre hubiera caído en tal trampa le sacó varias carcajadas. Villanelle nunca usaba su belleza para atraer a sus víctimas, utilizaba sus disfraces o los atacaba en el momento menos pensado, el asesino del experto había sido su propio ego: las universitarias dispuestas a elogiar su gran conocimiento en el tema.

Con estos pensamientos en mente abandonó el museo, dispuesta a inspeccionar el siguiente rastro de Villanelle, pequeñas pistas sangrientas que ella dejaba por toda la ciudad, un intento llamativo de continuar el juego del gato y el ratón entre ambas.

Cinco minutos después, Will entró a la Galería y se quedó parado en el vestíbulo, admirando la belleza de las esculturas apostadas a los lados. Florencia, sin duda alguna, se ajustaba a la estética de Hannibal: llena de esplendor renacentista, bella y a la vez macabra. La debilidad de Hannibal era la ostentosidad de sus caprichos, no se conformaría con vivir en un apartamento, debía tener una mansión antigua para él solo, abarrotada de libros y de arte.

Y fue en ese lugar donde lo vio. Estaba sentado frente a _La Primavera_, dibujando metódicamente en su libreta, sumido en su propio mundo. La herida en su vientre le dolió como el primer día, un año atrás.

Lentamente, se sentó a su lado y miró el dibujo.

―Primero Patroclo y después Mercurio. ¿Qué soy realmente, hombre o dios?

―En mi mente eres hombre, dios y también diablo. ―Hannibal dejó de dibujar y lo miró.

―¡Qué extraño!… Es como si nunca me hubiera separado de ti, hablo contigo todos los días en mi arroyo.

―Te dejé mi marca.

―Sí, y hoy duele horriblemente.

Ambos salieron del museo y caminaron hacia la Plaza del Duomo.

―¿Quién te hirió? ―Will señaló las heridas en el rostro de Hannibal.

―Una joven muy enérgica. ―Hannibal no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa.

―¿La mataste?

―No, pero me habría gustado.

―Dejas un rastro de cadáveres allí por donde pasas y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de cada crimen que cometes.

―¿No es así como me encontraste?

Will apretó con fuerza el cuchillo escondido en su bolsillo. Había llegado a Florencia con un único objetivo: matar a Hannibal, vengar el asesinato de Abigail y, una vez cumplido su cometido, regresar a su casa en Virginia con sus perros.

Hannibal se puso a su frente, mirándolo a los ojos.

―Saca el cuchillo, Will. Que tu venganza sea como la de Dios, sangrienta e inclemente.

Will trató de sacar el cuchillo de su bolsillo, trató y trató con fuerzas. La mano permaneció en el mismo lugar, paralizada por una fuerza extraña.

Hannibal sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

―No puedes, estás unido a mí como una taza y su asa, si me matas estarías cometiendo suicidio.

A pocas cuadras de ahí, Eve merodeaba alrededor de la Plaza, buscando el sector de tiendas de ropa más cercano al casco histórico. Florencia era conocida por sus tiendas exclusivas de ropa masculina, Villanelle no resistiría la tentación de comprar algún atuendo y lucirlo por las calles como la gran _fashionista_ que era, el rastro por sí mismo iba revelándose.

No tuvo necesidad de consultar el mapa que compró a última hora, la vio ahí en la misma Plaza. Vestía un traje de cuadros con tonalidades azules y llevaba el cabello amarrado. Caminaba con soltura, totalmente consciente de la admiración que causaba entre los transeúntes.

Villanelle también la vio entre la multitud y abrió bien los ojos. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, jamás podría olvidar ese maravilloso cabello alborotado ni ese atroz modo de vestir. Se acercó a ella sin prisa, sorteando la multitud que las separaba.

―Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

La frase descolocó a Eve, Villanelle estaba jugándole una broma o haciéndose la tonta a propósito.

―Sabes muy bien que no.

―Luces terrible.

―Es tu culpa, llevo semanas siguiendo tu maldito rastro de cadáveres.

Las dos caminaron hacia la Galería Uffizi, dejando atrás a la multitud de la plaza. Solo hasta entonces Eve notó los moretones en el rostro Villanelle y las marcas de dedos en su cuello.

―Estás herida.

―¿Estás preocupada por mí? ―Villanelle sonrió traviesamente.

―¡Ni hablar! Solo quiero que no haya más víctimas.

―Un viejo pretencioso intentó convertirme en su cena.

―¡Dios, no me digas que lo mataste!

―Es lo que haré si lo veo de nuevo.

En una calle vacía, Villanelle sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y acorraló a Eve con su propio cuerpo. La había atraído hasta Florencia con una sola meta en mente: matarla sin titubeos, pagarle con la misma moneda lo que ella le hizo en París.

―¡Hazlo, maldita sea! ¡Mátame! ―Eve la miró a los ojos con una actitud desafiante.

Villanelle intentó hundir el cuchillo afilado en el vientre de Eve, pero no fue capaz de hacer mover su mano paralizada.

―No tienes el valor, soy la única que te ha prestado la suficiente atención. Si me matas volverías a estar tan aburrida como antes.

―Yo nunca me aburro.

―Mentirosa.

Eve le arrebató el cuchillo a Villanelle y continuó caminando, sorprendida de la misteriosa fuerza que la indujo a enfrentarse a ella de ese modo tan brutal. Fue en la siguiente intersección vial donde ambas parejas finalmente se encontraron.

―¡Tú! ―Eve dio un respingo y abrió bien los ojos.

Will no dijo nada, su rostro perplejo habló por sí solo. Hannibal arqueó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

―Parece que la vida nos da otra oportunidad de encontrarnos, señorita Villanelle.

―Espera… ¿los conoces? ―Eve alternó varias miradas de confusión entre Villanelle y los dos hombres.

―Al tipo del saco barato no.

Villanelle se acercó a Hannibal con un fuego depredatorio en sus ojos.

―De aquí no sales vivo.

―No sea infantil, estamos en media calle. ―Hannibal también avanzó unos cuantos pasos al frente, divertido con la amenaza de Villanelle

―¿Esta es la joven enérgica de la que hablaste?

―Así es, Will, la última vez que la vi intentó desollarme vivo con un pelador de patatas. La _polizia_ me interrumpió antes de que tuviera tiempo de estrangularla apropiadamente.

―Esta vez no será con un pelador de patatas.

―Ambos estamos con acompañantes, no es el momento apropiado.

―¿Crees que eso me importa? Ella ha visto más de lo que te imaginas.

Eve dio otro respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que Villanelle estaba refiriéndose a ella. Will la miró y mentalmente corroboró las palabras de la joven del traje de cuadros, la mujer ni siquiera pestañeó cuando vio las fotografías de los crímenes de Hannibal en el avión.

Villanelle se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se tocó la horquilla envenenada que sujetaba su cabello. Hannibal, por su parte, sacó de su bolsillo la jeringa que siempre solía llevar durante sus paseos nocturnos por la ciudad. No era partidario de luchar en sitios públicos, pero no dudaría en usarla si la chica se atrevía a atacarlo ahí mismo.

―Villanelle, si lo matas aquí mismo la policía italiana te apresará. ―Eve se acercó a ella y le impidió sacar la horquilla de su cabeza.

―Hannibal, sería de muy mal gusto manchar las calles de tu querida Florencia con sangre. ―Will se mantuvo en su lugar y desde ahí le habló a su compañero.

Ambos asesinos miraron a sus respectivos acompañantes por un momento que pareció una eternidad. Pasado ese tiempo, Villanelle bajó su mano y Hannibal guardó la jeringa en su bolsillo.

―Hoy es tu día de suerte, doctor Lecter.

―Nuestro desacuerdo merece resolverse con una cena, están todos invitados a mi _palazzo._

Eve, Villanelle y Will aceptaron al mismo tiempo la propuesta de Hannibal. De repente, la idea de compartir la mesa con otro psicópata y otro detective no pareció tan descabellada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo haberlos creado).
> 
> 2\. Pido disculpas por la terrible descripción de Florencia y la Galería Uffizi, nunca he estado en Italia y tuve que ubicarme geográficamente con Google Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: La última cena**

Bedelia vio entrar a dos mujeres desconocidas desde el rellano de la escalera y enseguida corrió a su habitación. No era la primera vez que Hannibal llevaba invitados al _palazzo,_ pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía sin avisarle con antelación. Las cenas eran para él eventos sagrados y le tomaba varios días seleccionar la lista de ingredientes de sus platillos y hacer la lista de comensales, que usualmente eran sinónimos. Durante esas cenas debía meterse por completo en su papel de la _signora_ Fell y sonreír amablemente, hacerles creer a sus invitados que llegaban al banquete de sus vidas y no al escenario de su propia muerte.

Hannibal no la llamó a la mesa esa noche y no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada por la omisión. Lentamente, bajó las escaleras y desde el rellano espió la habitación donde se hallaba el comedor. Hannibal estaba sentado en el lugar del anfitrión, a un extremo de la mesa rectangular. A su lado derecho estaba Will, también sentado. El otro extremo de la mesa lo ocupaba una mujer rubia vestida con un traje de cuadros y al lado derecho de ella, enfrente de Will, había una mujer asiática. Los cuatro parecían estar muy cómodos con la situación.

Hannibal vio a Bedelia con el rabillo del ojo y se alegró de tener una espectadora tan atenta, luego miró a sus invitados.

―Nada como una cena para limar las asperezas, Jesús reunió a sus apóstoles en una mesa como esta y todos comieron del mismo pan y vino en perfecta armonía.

Will sonrió burlonamente.

―Y a diferencia de él, tú no resucitarás al tercer día.

Eve se llevó a la boca varios trozos de la _tagliata_ y abrió los ojos, sorprendida:

―¡Esto está delicioso! ¿Qué tipo de carne es?

―Créeme, no quieres saberlo. ―contestó Villanelle, mirando sospechosamente a Hannibal y sin comer nada de su plato.

―Ternera acompañada con queso parmesano. ―Hannibal cortó un pedazo de carne con el cuchillo y lo contempló detenidamente en su tenedor.

Villanelle dejó el tenedor en el plato y se cruzó de brazos.

―¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿A quién cocinaste esta vez, al oficial que nos interrumpió?

Hannibal tuvo que contener el impulso de clavarle su cuchillo en la sien, la chica no tenía remedio, era una maleducada sin límites.

―A nadie, señorita Villanelle, esta es una ternera genuina.

―¿A qué te refieres, Villanelle? ―Eve miró a ambos, confundida

―Al doctor Lecter le gusta comer gente, se comió al imbécil de la Galería Uffizi enfrente mío.

―¿Quieres decir que es…?

―Sí, un caníbal muy pretencioso.

Eve escupió el trozo de _tagliata_ que había estado comiendo y tosió varias veces sobre su servilleta con asco, provocando las sonoras carcajadas de Villanelle. Luego de toser miró a Will y señaló a Hannibal.

―¿Fue él quien asesinó a las personas de las fotografías?

―Sí, ambos tenemos una relación complicada.

―Ustedes dos están locos.

―¡Mira quién habla! ―Villanelle soltó otra risotada y tomó un poco de vino.

Hannibal tomó la palabra esta vez.

―Nadie aquí está libre de pecados, señora Eve. A los cuatro nos une lo mismo, una increíble atracción por el peligro. La señorita Villanelle y yo lo buscamos a través de nuestras víctimas y usted y Will a través de nosotros.

―Y de una manera muy literal. ¡Me apuñalaste en París! ―Villanelle le lanzó a Eve una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

―Te dije que iba a hacerlo y tú no me creíste.

―Yo también acabé apuñalado, convivir con psicópatas te lleva al hospital.

―No somos personas fáciles, Will. ―respondió Hannibal.

―¡Oh, vaya que no! ―Eve se recostó contra la silla y cruzó los brazos, furiosa.

Bedelia frunció el ceño, desconcertada de lo que estaba viendo. Aquella cena era, sin duda alguna, muy extraña.

Hannibal volvió a tomar la palabra.

―Dos apuñaladores y dos apuñalados, la vida no es más que una sucesión de coincidencias.

―¿Por qué lo apuñalaste? ―Eve miró a Hannibal y señaló a Will con su tenedor.

―Will me traicionó y yo me sentí despechado. ¿Y usted, señora Eve? ¿Qué la motivó a herir a la señorita Villanelle?

―Estaba enojada con ella, quería matarla con mis propias manos.

Will tomó vino para aclararse la garganta.

―Pero no pudo hacerlo, de la misma manera que yo no pude matar a Hannibal esta misma tarde. No hay vuelta atrás, el vínculo es demasiado fuerte.

―Yo hoy intenté matar a Eve y mi mano se paralizó. Quizás sea como él dice, las dos tenemos que estar juntas.

Villanelle puso su mano encima de la Eve y la acarició con un entusiasmo posesivo. Hannibal también hizo lo mismo con la de Will, dos psicópatas demostrando su pasión por sus contrarios. Ni Eve ni Will movieron sus manos de la mesa, ambos detectives ahora lo reconocían: estarían unidos a ellos para siempre, por empeño de las circunstancias pero también por decisión propia.

Eve le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Will.

―El hecho de que seamos iguales no nos hace amigos.

―Concuerdo completamente con usted.

Eve tomó el cuchillo con su otra mano y se levantó de su asiento, Will tomó el suyo e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sin ningún miedo en su mirada. Hannibal y Villanelle sonrieron al mismo tiempo, por fin el mayor anhelo de ambos estaba a punto de hacerse realidad: sus contrarios tomando la iniciativa, matando al lado de ellos y hallando gran placer en ello.

Bedelia subió las escaleras a toda prisa y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, lo mejor que podía hacer era estar lejos de ese baño de sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Bedelia Du Maurier es un personaje original de la serie "Hannibal."
> 
> 2\. La tagliata es un platillo italiano que contiene carne roja, hojas de rúcula y queso parmesano.
> 
> 3\. Este es el capítulo final de esta historia, sé que el desenlace es un tanto abierto pero quise dejarlo a la imaginación. Quizás escriba otro crossover, quizás no (tengo que pensarlo), pero este sin duda fue muy divertido de escribir a pesar de las investigaciones que tuve que hacer en cuanto a lugares, palabras, etc.
> 
> 4\. El motivo principal de esta historia fue tener a los cuatro personajes hablando alrededor de una mesa, debatiendo sobre las particularidades de la relación psicópata/investigador que es el hilo central de ambas series. Espero haberla desarrollado bien.


End file.
